


Don't Go

by Cynicwithatwist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynicwithatwist/pseuds/Cynicwithatwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were deep rivers carved in Hak’s mind, waters she wished to drink from if only to know more.  He kept secrets in those rapids, and yet whenever Yona ventured to shed light on the darkest reaches she found herself drowning, pulled under by riptides meant to prevent her from getting too close.</p><p>That never stopped her from trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

There were deep rivers carved in Hak’s mind, waters she wished to drink from if only to know more.  He kept secrets in those rapids, and yet whenever Yona ventured to shed light on the darkest reaches she found herself drowning, pulled under by riptides meant to prevent her from getting too close.

That never stopped her from trying.

“Hak, you’ve been looking a little down for the past few days.  What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing that you need to worry about, princess.”

There it was again, that glacial current steering her away.  Even with the chill drenching her body, Yona wasn’t the least bit deterred.  The outside may have been incased in sheets of ice, but his core was melded of kindness.  She simply needed to melt the layers away.

“I don’t _need_ to, but I want to.  Sharing your problems will help, and you’ve listened to me so many times.  Please Hak, let me return the favor.”

He studied her somberly for a moment, eyes dark as late May storms.  Yona held his gaze steadily.

She had long begun to notice the gauntness of his face, the way the corners of his mouth perpetually twisted down.  Laughter and smiles warm as a spring breeze had been traded in for stony expressions etched into skin, words flat and withering.

Yona couldn’t stand for Hak to continue down this path.  She understood the crucibles they’d faced on this journey were changing him, they were changing her too. That didn’t stop the disquieted whispers from swirling in her mind.

There were no boundaries when it came to Hak, and Yona would definitely help him.

“Fine” he murmured, an almost imperceptible thread of understanding weaving into his tone, “I’ll tell you what I’ve been-”

“I want you to be honest” Yona cut in firmly, “you don’t need to try and shield me from everything, I’m not a little girl anymore.  Will you promise to do that?”

A heartbeat.

“Yes.”

She was glad he had taken her request seriously.  Yona had started to notice Hak had a habit of throwing out snarky words as a means to distract from the answers one wanted.  She knew such actions were meant to protect others from being burdened with the weight on his shoulders.  Hak was undeniably strong, yet even the most tenacious of rocks could be churned into sand by the sea.

 “It’s about Soo-Won, isn’t it?” she guessed, images of their meeting in Sensui flashing before her eyes.

“Was that promise an order?”

“Hak.”

“Yeah, it is.  It doesn’t matter if the country loves him and the five generals vow to stand by his side.  He’s a traitor and he doesn’t deserve to be forgiven for his actions.”

Yona felt her chest seize up at the bitterness dripping off of his words.  She had not long ago felt the same, for how could she not?  The man she loved had shattered her happiness, shards of betrayal and misery digging into her.  The jagged edges had slowly begun to fall out over time and now she could see the situation with clarity.  They still appeared to be piercing Hak.

“I can’t forgive him either, as a daughter, or as a friend.  But as the princess of Kouka I can see what he’s doing.  He is serving the country much better than my father did.”

Hak grabbed her, long fingers curling around her arms, forcing her to meet his eyes.

“That doesn’t excuse his actions.  You should be ruling, princess, not him.”

The person she was now might have made an adequate ruler, but the naïve ignorant girl she had been before would have only caused more suffering.  She was blind to the ways of her people; she would have unknowingly led them over a cliff.

“I’m not sure I would have been able to help Kouka if I’d never left.”

His grip on her arms loosened slightly, his expression seeming to waiver between stone and fire and ice.  Yona could feel her heart break for him.  Why did he have to suffer?  Hak was stuck in a never ending cycle of torment, and Yona was terrified there was nothing she could do to save him. 

She embraced him, arms pulling this shadow of a man as close to her as possible.  He stood still, frozen, and she buried her head into his chest hoping to hide her tears.  They would only cause him more worry and right now _she_ was supposed to be the unwavering pillar.

“Hak” she said, quiet voice almost muffled completely by his robes, “we both need to keep moving forward, ok?  I can’t lose you to the memories of the past.  So please don’t do anything reckless, please don’t go.”

He said nothing for a moment, and she counted his heartbeats, each rhythmic thump calming her and reminding her that Hak was still there.  It wasn’t too late.   

“I won’t go anywhere” he finally said, sliding his arms over her shoulders, gently resting his chin on the crown of her head, “and I won’t leave you, ever, if that’s what you command, princess.”

Part of her wished he would stay by her side for reasons other than simply following orders and part of her wished she could keep him forever.  Part of her knew better than to selfishly bind him to a life robbed of freedom.

“Until I am fully able to stand on my own, I order you to stay with me and do your best to stay out of danger.”

After that, she’d request he continue to accompany her on his own free will. But that day was still far off on the horizon, so for now she’d take comfort in his steady presence.

“As my princess commands.”    

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a product of listening to Boats & Birds by Gregory and the Hawk (haha, hawk) so I recommend you give it a listen. There's a lot of cute fluff that's been written for these two, so I wanted a fic that focused more on the strengthening of their bond. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
